


love in fewer words

by theresonatinglight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight/pseuds/theresonatinglight
Summary: Love: n. A feeling of deep affection and passion; in some ways, the lack thereof.A collection of 50 word drabbles on various HP themes and characters.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	love in fewer words

1\. Simple  
Lily and James

The little kisses before he says goodnight. The whispered promises when we're all alone. The way he calls my name, and how he caresses it like it's the most beautiful thing in the world. The silences that shout a million words. All the little things; the simple complexities of love.

2\. Twentieth  
Harry and Colin

Click. Click. Click. Click.  
Harry Potter turns around, a blatantly fake smile plastered on his face. "Colin, I would really appreciate it if-"  
"If I could take pictures of you from the front instead? Oh, sorry!"  
Click. Click. Click.  
"Colin could you please-"  
Click.  
"For the twentieth time, STOP IT!"

3\. Freeze  
Arthur and Molly

Freeze the scene. Stop time, pause that telly-thingy muggles use. Do whatever, just stall it all right now. Because nothing else ever felt so real. I’m talking, just talking- can you believe it? But I’m standing in the rain, talking to _her_. And I know I’ll never be alone again.

4\. Oath  
Severus and Lily

 _“Hey, Sev! Listen- we’ll make a bloodoath…”  
_ _“What’s that?”  
_ _"Tuney told me. You promise something and exchange blood and it becomes unbreakable.”  
_ _"Like magic?”  
_ _“Sorta.”  
_ An older Severus traces the scar on his hand identical to that on Lily ~~Evans~~ _Potter’s_.  
 _“Promise we’ll be best friends forever, Sev?”  
_ _“I promise, Lily.”_

5\. Vanish  
Katie and Fred

“Hey, Katie! Check this out!” Fred beamed at the girl, gripping a small, pink feathered cap.  
“What is it this time?”  
“You’ll see,” he quipped, putting on the hat with a flourish. Then, Fred Weasley’s head promptly vanished.  
“WHAT???”  
“Aw come on, Katie. It’s just a prank…”  
“FRED WEASLEY, YOU-”

6\. Valuable  
Draco and Hermione

Technically speaking, everything in Hermione Granger’s bag was completely practical. Keys to her London flat, a business card or two, her wallet… An extra quill, some parchment, even keychain pictures of her parents and friends. Yes- everything in her bag was entirely ~~worthless~~ _valuable_. Except, of course, the photograph of _him_.

7\. Challenge  
Draco and Hermione

He's got a black shirt on, as usual, but the thing is it suits him. The camera captured him perfectly. He's in the middle of a rare grin, his silver eyes gleaming- it just makes it hurt all the more. It's a challenge, loving him, but she can't help it.

8\. Curiosity  
Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks

She watches keenly as he struts past, his luscious orange tail swishing. He turns and _mrows_ his greeting- _oh won't he catch her a mouse sometime?_ They say curiosity killed the cat, but this _Crookshanks_ would certainly be the death of her. Yes, she was going to like this one.

9\. History  
Fred Weasley

 _"I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"  
_ Suddenly, a beam of light hits him and his whole life flashes before his eyes. Playing with his brothers by the Burrow, the Hogwarts Express, Hogsmeade, the Weasley Wizard Wheezes... _George_... and _Percy_... But it's all history now, isn't it?

10\. Lady  
Lily Luna

She was supposed to be a **lady  
** All _dresses &bows_ and _dolls &curls  
_Her life was simply **perfect  
** Fairytale endings and bubblegumpink  
Her mother was a **_heroine  
_** Her father the **_Boy- Who- Lived  
_** And she a _prettypretty_ princess  
(Adored and loved by all)  
But she _wasn't_ a lady...  
She was just **L i l y**

11\. Spherical  
Fleur Delacour

let's pretend, pretend we've never met  
and i'll be the princess, and you're my shining hero  
we'll live in a castle, a perfectly spherical world  
darling just pretend, ‘cause i need to get away  
away to a place where all things bad are disguised by the glamour of our love

12\. Names  
Lily Luna and Scorpius Malfoy

When they first meet, he’s hopelessly and utterly obsessed.  
 _(a Potter, a Gryffindor, a Blood-traitor)_  
And it’s so horribly wrong.  
She falls too, headfirst.  
 _(a Malfoy, a Slytherin, a Pureblood)_  
And it’s so obviously a mistake.  
(But in the end, names are just that,  
and _love is the higher law_.)

13\. Specification  
The Golden Trio

"You couldn't have told me before you went and bought a _ferret_?" sputters Ron.  
"What's your aversion to ferrets?"  
"Well, Harry, they're _only_ foul, evil, loathsome-"  
"Rubbish. It's just an animal. It’s not like it’s _Malfoy_..."  
"Hermione’s right. And besides, before, you didn't have any specifications."  
"But why a _ferret_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these a while ago (like, so so so long ago) as a characterization exercise. I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, but I made some slight modifications.
> 
> ~theresonatinglight


End file.
